


The Next Generation World Grand Prix

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: As the title implies, the next generation racers of cars 3 meet the International racers of Cars 2 in a World Grand Prix to determine once and for all, who is the fastest race car in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Miguel Camino sings to profess his love to Imelda Revera, called "Proud Corazon" by Anthony Gonzalez belongs to Pixar's Coco. I own nothing except the story and Imelda Revera.

6:30pm in Santa Maria, Spain and a certain Spanish racer named Miguel Camino was dancing with his girlfriend, Imelda Revera in honor of Dia de Los Muertos(Day of the Dead). Miguel Camino was dancing with Imelda when he signaled at the D.J. to play a special song in honor of Dia de Los Muertos. the other attendees along with Imelda Revera were confused when Miguel took a deep breathe and started singing.

" _Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool"_ the music from the guitar he played was soft and calm.

" _But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you"_ Miguel pointed a tire at Imelda who blushed.

" _When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song and you knew every word and we all sang along"_

 _"To a melody played on the strings of our souls and a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone"_ Miguel's guitar started to go more up.

" _Our love for each other will live on forever"_

_"In every beat of my proud corazon"_

_"Our love for each other will live on forever"_

_"In every beat of my proud corazon"_

At that point, Imelda and everyone else could see why Miguel was singing Proud Corazon

" _Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente"_

_"Canten a coro, let it be known"  
_

_"Our love for each other will live on forever"_

_"In every beat of my proud corazon"_

_"Ay mi familia, oiga mi gente"_

_"Canten a coro, let it be known"  
_

_"Our love for each other will live on forever"  
_

_"In every beat of my proud corazon"_

By that time, Miguel had stopped in front of Imelda who was blushing so hard that her white paint job looked light pink.

"I love you Revera" Miguel said and Imelda blushed even harder as she drove forward and hugged him.

"I love you to Camino" Imelda said and pulled away from the hug but Miguel had something else in mind. The Spanish racer got down on all fours and held Imelda's tire.

"Imelda Revera, you are the most beautiful car in all of Santa Cecelia and my love for you is huge! Imelda Revera, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" Miguel asked and at this point, Imelda was blushing and speechless.

"Si! yes of course Miguel!!!" Imelda said as Miguel placed the bedazzled lugnut on Imelda's tire and held her in his tires and kissed her which Imelda joined in. Just then, a messenger came by the party.

"Excuse me, Mr. Camino?" the messenger said and Miguel looked at the messenger.

"I have a letter from the owner of Dinoco fuels, Tex Dinoco" the messenger said and Miguel opened the letter and read it. The letter read:

_"Hola Miguel Camino,_

_I am Tex Dinoco and I have an offer for you to join the Next Generation World Grand Prix. The welcome party will be in Radiator Springs and the races and dates are listed below:_

_1st race-Radiator Springs- May 5th_

_2nd race-Spain-May 7th_

_3rd race-Italy-May 9th_

_4th race-Hawaii-May 11th_

_5th race-Brazil-May 13th_

_6th race-Japan-May 15th_

_7th race-London-May 17th_

_I look forward to seeing you at the welcome party._

_Sincerely, Tex Dinoco._

Miguel finished reading the letter and looked at Imelda and the rest of Dia de Los Muertos attendees.

"Attention everybody, may I have your attention please, I have just received a letter inviting me to race in the Next Generation World Grand Prix. I am doing it to bring honor and glory to the name of Spain. Now I will be gone for a while so please think of the glory and honor that I shall bring if I win this" Miguel said and the crowd cheered. Imelda rolled over to him.

"I'm sorry that I must go right after being engaged to you, it's just-" before Miguel could finish, Imelda put a tire over his mouth.

"That's okay Miguel, go and race, bring honor and glory to Spain and to pass the time, I'll be making preparations for the wedding okay?" Imelda asked and Miguel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

 2:30 pm in Radiator Springs and a certain yellow female rookie racer named Cruz Ramirez was chatting with her friends and her boyfriend Danny Swervez. The cars they were chatting with were the four Delinquent Road Hazards and some of Cruz's new friends such as, Chase Racelott, Ryan "Inside" Laney, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr., and Harvey Rodcap. The cars were enjoying their conversation when the retired veteran racer, Lightning McQueen came up with a letter in his tire.

"Cruz, something from Tex Dinoco" Lightning said and Cruz opened the letter and read it and when she finished reading it, she nodded.

"Of course I'll race! Besides, how cool would it be to race other racers from around the world?" Cruz asked and Lightning smiled.

"Racing other racers from around the world? sounds fun" Danny said and the other next gens agreed.

"I'll tell Tex that you're interested and did you guys get the invitation as well?" Lightning asked and the next gens nodded.

"All of us did" Danny said and just like that, trailers started pulling up. The first one to arrive was a dark cherry red trailer with the number 48 on the sides. Cruz recognized the racer to be Aaron Clocker.

"Hello Radiator Springs" the dark cherry red racer called and told his hauler that he would call him when the race was over to transport him to the next race.

Aaron Clocker drove to Flo's V8 cafe and parked in an available parking spot and ordered some fuel from Flo.

"You're racing in this to?" Cruz asked excitedly and Aaron nodded coolly.

"Oh yeah, and so is Harvey Rodcap, Rich Mixon, Cam Spinner, H.J. Hollis, J.D. McPillar, Paul Conrev, Herb Curbler, Tim Treadless and basically every next gen" Aaron said and at that moment, a white trailer with a red dragon on the sides drove up and the trailer door opened, it revealed a Japanese racer named Shu Todoroki. Once all the competitors were in Radiator Springs, the party went on until midnight and that’s when everyone settled in for the night in preparation for the race the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

 The next morning, the racers woke up and drove to Flo’s V8 cafe to start their day and get ready for the race. Once they were done with their fuel, the racers locked up in the grid and revving their engines, the racers took off with Cruz taking the lead but Danny was hot on her tires. The racers wound around the town and out towards Willies Butte. Since most of the racers knew the drifting technique, they were able to make the hard turn and successfully not fall into the cactus patch but because they were Formula 1’s, Francesco and Rip were not easily able to make the turn with slipping slightly. In the lead, Cruz was having fun when Danny caught up to her.

”Hey babe, glad to see you could make it, too bad that I’m going to beat you” Cruz said as she sped up leaving Danny with a playful smirk on his fender.

”Oh two racers can play that game Cruz” Danny said and he sped up so that he was bumper to bumper with each other. Miguel Camino, H.J. Hollis, and Shu Todoroki were battling it out for second place. But just as it looked like Shu was going to take second place, three next gens sped past him. The racers were Aaron Clocker, Harvey Rodcap, and Flip Dover. Then, the finish line was coming up, and the racers gave it one more burst of speed and Cruz ended up taking the win with Aaron Clocker in second and Danny Swervez in third. The placings were as followed.

1st- Cruz Ramirez 

2nd- Aaron Clocker

3rd- Danny Swervez 

4th- Francesco Bernoulli 

5th-Rip Clutchgoneski

6th- Shu Todoroki

7th-Lewis Hamilton 

8th-H.J. Hollis 

9th-J.D. McPillar 

10th-Tim Treadless

11th-Jeff Gorvette 

12th-Raoule CaRoule

13th-Bubba Wheelhouse 

14th-Chase Racelott 

15th-Harvey Rodcap 

16th-Flip Dover

17th-Nigel Gearsley

18th-Carla Veloso

19th-Max Schnell

20th- Herb Curbler 

The racers were pleased with their standings even the racers who weren’t in the top 20, they were just glad they could race. And it was now on to Spain for the second race of the Next Generation World Grand Prix.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to Spain, Miguel was excited. He would get to see his fiancée, Imelda and he would give her a big hug. French Rally car, Raoule CaRoule noticed the Spanish racers excitement and rolled over to him. 

“Bonjoúr Miguel, why are we so happy to be going back to Spain?” Raoule asked.

“Well, I have a fiancée there and before getting the invitation, I was engaged to her. Her name is Imelda and she is like a beautiful Spanish flower that blooms in summer” Miguel said and Raoule smiled. The other racers were doing their own thing. Danny and Cruz were talking to each other and telling jokes. All the next gens could agree that Danny and Cruz made the perfect couple. All was peaceful. Three hours later, Siddeley landed in Spain.

”Attention cabin crew, we are in Spain, I repeat, we are in Spain, please collect your belongings and get ready to get off and take in the beautiful Spanish air and scenery” Siddeley said and the racers gathered their things and they got off of Siddeley.

Outside the jet, Miguel took in the scenery of his home country and looked around when he saw a car that was his type but she was a female.

”Imelda! Imelda my love!” Miguel called and Imelda embraced her fiancée.

”Miguel! How did that race in America go?” She asked and Miguel told her all about it. The other racers rolled over to Miguel and Imelda.

”You’re fiancée is muy buena”(very beautiful) Carla said and Imelda smiled. 

“You cars can come stay in Santa Cecilia for the time that you’re here” Imelda said and Miguel looked at the racers. The racers nodded.

”Okay then, come with me and you will see beautiful Santa Cecilia in all it’s glory” Imelda said and lead the cars down the streets and into her beautiful hometown of a Santa Cecilia. The racers were impressed, especially J.D. McPillar and usually, he was hard to impress.

Imelda lead the racers to her little part of Santa Cecilia and called out to her parents and family.

”Ay mi Familia” She called and a bunch of cars came down and out of their homes and when they saw the racers from different countries, they gazed with wonder and especially the next gens since they had never seen them before. 

Two hours after the racers got to Santa Cecilia, they were having a party and dancing. Cruz and Danny were enjoying themselves.

”This is amazing fun!” Cruz said as she (metaphorically) twirled while Danny Do-si-doed around her.

After a few hours of partying, the racers turned in for the night.

The next morning, the racers locked in the grid, engines were revving and Cruz was getting ready.

”Okay, Cruz. I am Cruz! One victory, 13 losers. I rain on losers” Cruz thought.


End file.
